La dernière année
by Paminformatic
Summary: Lorsque Lois et sa cousine Chloé débarquent à Smallville, elles ne tardent pas à s'attirer des problèmes. Alors que Lois attire involontairement l'attention de Clark Kent, le Roi du lycée, et du même fait, s'attire les foudres de Lana Lang, prétendante au "titre" de Reine, Chloé devient la cible de l'incompréhensible acharnement d'un jeune prof d'économie. Pairing: Clois, Chlollie


**La dernière année**

_Par Paminformatic_

**1. Smallville**

Des champs de maïs à perte de vue. Voilà ce dans quoi elles allaient vivre désormais, et franchement, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elles attendaient quand on leur avait dit qu'elles seraient dépaysées par cet échange étudiant. Elles s'attendaient à être envoyées dans un endroit reculé, mais à coup sûr, ce patelin ne devait même pas avoir Internet haut-vitesse! Comment allaient-elles bien pouvoir garder contact avec la civilisation si elles devaient débrancher leur câble téléphonique pour pouvoir accéder à leur boîte électronique? Sur quoi allaient-elles bien pouvoir écrire? Sur la production de maïs du voisin?

Lorsque Chloé l'avait suppliée de s'inscrire avec elle à cet échange étudiant, Lois avait sauté sur l'occasion de s'éloigner de son ex envahissant. Elle espérait que 10 mois de distance seraient suffisants pour faire réaliser à AC qu'il n'avait pas autant besoin d'elle qu'il ne le pensait. En réalité, elle en doutait, Arthur avait toujours été un peu… d'accord, _très_ dépendant affectif. En temps qu'orphelin qui avait été balloté d'un foyer à un autre pendant des années, il semblait avoir fait de Lois son point d'encrage. En d'autres mots, même après leur rupture, il revenait la voir à chaque foi qu'il avait un problème émotif. Rupture, rejet, solitude, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour qu'il lui rende visite, et la jeune Lane commençait à s'y noyer. C'est pourquoi elle avait accepté l'offre de Chloé… et maintenant, elle se disait que le bon Dieu avait peut-être pris son désir de s'isoler un peu trop au sérieux.

L'appartement qu'elles partageaient était situé en plein centre-ville (pour autant que Smallville pouvait être qualifiée de ville) juste au-dessus du seul café des environs, le Talon. Apparemment, c'était un cinéma autrefois, pourquoi avoir transformé le seul endroit qui représentait un minimum de technologie? Enfin bref, elles avaient été surprises de trouver l'appartement parfaitement propre et bien équipé. Elles avaient même un stationnement privé pour leur voiture!

Être arrivé deux semaines avant le début des cours avait quelque chose de positif : elles arrivaient à ne pas paraître trop perdues dans leur nouvel environnement.

C'est le grand moment, Chloé. Déclara Lois alors qu'elle stationnait leur voiture dans une place libre du parking du lycée. Soit ça passe… soit ça casse.

Chloé soupira en prenant son sac sur la banquette arrière. Elle avait décidé de quitter Metropolis parce qu'elle en avait assez des regards des adolescents qui l'avaient connue toute sa vie. Elle détestait la pitié qu'elle voyait dans leur yeux quand ils la regardaient. C'était le genre de regard qui voulait dire : « Pauvre fille! Elle aura beau essayer, jamais elle ne sera normale. » Parce qu'aux yeux des jeunes d'aujourd'hui, avoir été élevé par votre père après le départ de votre mère, porter plus d'attention à vos études qu'aux garçons et rêver d'être journaliste d'investigation plutôt que médecin ou avocat était considéré comme anormal. Au moins, dans ce nouveau lycée, elle avait peut-être une chance de rectifier le tir, apprendre à se fonder dans la masse et garder ses ambitions « anormales » sous clé.

Chloé? L'appela sa cousine alors qu'elle restait figée dans la voiture, son sac sur les genoux. Tu viens? On va être en retard.

En émergeant brusquement de sa rêverie, Chloé bondit hors de la voiture et accrocha son sourire de jeune fille épanouie sur son visage avant de suivre sa cousine vers les portes du lycée.

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde! Alors voilà, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fic de Smallville, et pratiquement aussi longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fic classée plus bas que M. Donc, idéalement, il ne devrait pas avoir de lemon dans cette fic, mais je ne peux pas vous garantir que le rating ne changera pas de T à M. Faut dire que mon esprit est plus... pervers? non, disons mature! Mon esprit est plus mature qu'à l'époque de "Divided we Fall" (que je devrais continuer d'ailleurs...)**

**Pour ceux et celles qui font partie du forum Fanfic-Smallville, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic comme je me souviens que vous avez apprécié "Divided we fall" et les quelques autres que j'ai publié sur le forum. Ha! Et pour ceux qui l'ont demandé sur Facebook, mon nom sur le forum est RedBluePam, anciennement Paminfo.**

**Bref, avez-vous aimé ce premier chapitre? Je sais qu'il est court, mais c'était plus une introduction qu'autre chose. Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne sous peu, alors restez alertes!**

**xoxo**

**P4M**


End file.
